


【泰悠】愛情海

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: ABO設定 不知道這篇是啥 無腦產出
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 20





	【泰悠】愛情海

第二性别很容易被隐藏只要喷上阻隔剂就不会被发现，甚至连后颈的咬痕都能透过化妆来掩盖。

麻烦的易感期和发情期靠着抑制剂、标记或者性爱解决。

今天工作终于结束中本悠太疲惫地坐上车，成员太多了还得要一个一个算人数确认，拿出耳机戴上闭眼听歌。

耳机里的音乐开的很小声，能听到熟悉的声音数着，数到正确的数目身边的位置便被填上。

冰冷干燥的手探上了中本悠太的后颈，信任的由那人揉着腺体，快到发情期腺体开始发热肿胀，对方的手刚好纾缓不适。

平缓又拥挤的道路使得人昏沈，被喊醒时已经到了宿舍停车场，睡眼惺忪地跟着人走。

电梯按钮亮着两个楼层，低楼层到达中本悠太抬脚走出去。

「悠太哥！走...」年纪轻的弟弟以为他走错层出声提醒，笑声四起。

队里Alpha、Beta、Omega三种性别都有，人数多平常都喷阻隔剂，不特别记住大多数都会忘记第二性别，何况中本悠太长得一副Alpha的模样。

「要去我那，没走错」善良的队长看着陷入窘境的弟弟出声解围。

Alpha的占有欲从进屋就开始展现，手搭在中本悠太肩上领着回房。

门锁刚被扣下中本悠太就收到了急切的吻，他们身高相仿，慵懒地挂在对方身上任由亲吻。

「我先去洗澡」被吻的全身发热，知道李泰容的洁癖，中本悠太从衣柜随手抽几件衣服出来。

李泰容本想拒绝，想着顺便把阻隔剂洗掉也好拿了衣服跟着

「一起洗」

浴室是公共空间，理性成熟的他们没做什么出格的事，撇除掉私处翘挺的部分话。

浴室排风机开始运作，海洋带着樱花的味道被排出。

吹风机在耳边轰轰地响，头发被轻柔地拨弄，舒服的让人想入睡，在准备回归期间遇上了发情期，中本悠太脸上的疲惫明显可见。

关上吹风机李泰容揉了揉前几天中本悠太才剪短的头发，想着好吹多了开口

「临时标记吧？」

中本悠太摇摇头，起身接过吹风机帮着李泰容吹头发，他们是互相的，互相宠着对方，互相心疼对方。

被染过无数次的头发变得毛躁，摸起来就像大型狗的触感，手中的吹风机被夺过放在一旁，中本悠太被李泰容压倒在床上。

海洋的味道散出，中本悠太展开双手自愿的溺毙在这片温柔情海。

什么时候开始的关系有些记不清了，6年、7年、8年？

他们相伴太久了从默默无名到现在，做为队长要了解队员们的身体状况，刚开始看到队友的第二性别是讶异尔后窃喜，早已埋下的爱情种子逐渐成长。

顺理成章的在一起他们爱的自制又深成，镜头前甚至队友前都鲜少的提起对方，像似掩盖般的多次提起其他队友，却不经意的在镜头的某一小角流露出包含爱意的目光和醋意，队友们知晓也不点破。

平时当着爱人的面告白队友，让中本悠太都有些愧疚，只有在发情期时他的身分是李泰容的Omega而不是偶像，才能诉说着热烈的爱意。

腿间的爱液有流出的迹象，中本悠太不想弄脏了裤子快速地脱掉，圆润饱满的屁股露出。

李泰容觉得中本悠太的肉都长在了屁股上又圆又翘，随着造型穿上西装裤勾勒的形状显得色情邪恶，每每都会想到中本悠太被自己钉在胯上屁股撞的通红的模样。

上衣推开小小的乳首被吃进了嘴里，臀瓣被双手揉捏挤压，哪里都被Alpha占有中本悠太只能仰头喘息。

圆滚的屁股被揉的发热，还有被掐红的痕迹，穴口还流着透明水痕，一副任人肏弄的模样。

为了方便做爱李泰容只穿了短裤，拉开裤头柱体就弹了出来。

一边亲吻一边入侵，不管是心灵或是肉体都被填满，原本在树上盛开的樱花全数落入了海洋中。

肉壁贪婪地吸附柱体，Omega的身体就像小小的水池，每肏一下就带出更多的水，中本悠太抬起腿扣着李泰容的腰黏黏腻腻地呻吟着。

这是别人看不见的中本悠太，是只属于李泰容的中本悠太，李泰容的Omega。

在平日隐藏地很好的占有欲一次爆发，打开中本悠太的腿，掐着腿根大力地顺从本能地侵占，湿软的肉壁热烈迎上，甚至是小小的腔口都为李泰容打开。

并不是第一次被顶撞到生殖腔，每次被撞到腔口都异常的酥麻兴奋，理智知道是不行的，李泰容会一遍一遍大力地肏进生殖腔，到中本悠太受不了高潮，前面后面都流出液体才会退出生殖腔。

才高潮完中本悠太眼眶蓄着泪水模糊地看着天花板，下体随着Alpha的动作迎合，又被肏了一段时间李泰容才抽出射在他的大腿上，李泰容也不嫌脏的压着中本悠太接吻。

表面上什么都不说但相处久了对方在想什么几乎都知道，心疼着对方忙碌跑行程练习，同个组合还不一定能见到面。

但没关系，  
李泰容是中本悠太的Alpha，一个只属于他的情海。  
中本悠太是李泰容的Omega，一个只为他绽放的樱花。


End file.
